In the communications field, an existing forwarding device may run multiple forwarding services simultaneously, and to implement one forwarding service, the forwarding device needs to search at least one table. The forwarding device may be a router, and the at least one table may include a forward information base (FIB for short). Each forwarding service of the multiple forwarding services is corresponding to one type of preset performance, where the preset performance may be a half or a quarter of a line rate, and the preset performance may be a maximum value of actual performance that the forwarding device allows a corresponding forwarding service to reach. When the forwarding device runs the multiple forwarding services simultaneously, each forwarding service of the multiple forwarding services is corresponding to one type of actual performance, where the actual performance of each forwarding service is less than or equal to corresponding preset performance. In the prior art, there is a large difference between actual performance of a forwarding service and preset performance of the forwarding service.